


Did - did you just MOAN?

by onedeadfellow, Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/pseuds/onedeadfellow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: "I-..." Bucky blinked again, his face drawn in a bit of shock as he stared at Tony. "Did you just moan...?" He raised an eyebrow, a very faint blush painted across his cheeks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Did - did you just MOAN?

"I-..." Bucky blinked again, his face drawn in a bit of shock as he stared at Tony. "Did you just moan...?" He raised an eyebrow, a very faint blush painted across his cheeks. 

Tony looked up from the strawberry ice cream he was stuffing in his mouth. His eyes closed and the spoon in his mouth. His expression bliss. He opened his eyes after hearing Bucky and hummed in question around his spoon. "Hmm?"

"Did you just- just moan?" He repeated, thinking Tony had not heard him. Tony pulled the spoon out with a grin, looking at Bucky's blushed face that was a bit more now. 

"Oh I heard you loud and clear the first time, Snowflake." He licked the spoon a bit, throwing a wink in his direction. "I just hand a mouthful, _if you know what I mean_." He dug the spoon back in the large bowl, collecting another scoop.

Bucky scoffs in disbelief. It's 7am, he hasn't had coffee yet, and his boyfriend is eating _ICE CREAM_ and sassing him. "I don't have time for this." 

Tony ignores him and takes another scoop of ice cream. He hadn't meant to eat ice cream this early, but he technically didn't sleep last night, so this is his midnight snack. He can't help it if Bucky woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Clint walks in, looking over his shoulder. "What's with your boo? Did he not get his TLC in the form of a BJ this morning?"

"He's just grumpy. You want some?" Tony offers Clint a bite of ice cream.

"Ohhhhh, this is the good stuff." Clint moans. "You NEVER let me have this!" 

The kitchen door slams open.

Tony looks up at the slam of the kitchen door, seeing Steve come in from his run, Sam by his side. He stopped, the spoon half in the air from where he was startled a bit. Clint leaned over his shoulder and took a bit of the ice cream right off his spoon. He smirks and wiped his mouth. 

"Hey! You can't just do that, I was gonna make you get your own spoon." He frowned a bit with a sigh before taking another scoop. Bucky continues to busy himself with pulling ingredients to make his boyfriend a proper breakfast so they can eat together. 

"Mornin' Buck, how are ya?" Steve smiled and steps into the kitchen, settling at the bar with a glass of water. Sam stands near Steve by the bar. 

"Someone's grumpy." Sam teased a bit with a smirk.

"Screw you." Bucky flips Sam off. 

"Nah. You're too grumpy. I'm not into angry sex, ya know?" 

"Angry sex... hmmm... Tony, are YOU into that?" Clint rubs his chin contemplatively. 

"I just want to eat my ice cream... and get back to wo-" Bucky covers his mouth. Wow. He can move fast when he wants. 

"No. You are eating breakfast. Then taking A. Nap. A nap, Tony. Work. Can. Wait." Bucky tells him. 

"A Nap. Is that code for S-E-X?" Clint grins. 

"Clint." Steve says, strained. "We don't need details of Tony and Bucky's sex life."

"Come on Cap, no need to get all olden times on us." Clint teased. Tony licked Bucky's hand to tease but stopped when he realized it was the metal hand from the metallic taste. He rolled his eyes. 

"I think that is code for S-E-X" Sam teased. Bucky glared harshly at Sam before pulling his hand back. 

"You need to be healthy. You're hurting yourself, Stark." He pulled the ice cream bowl away and busied himself with making new food.

"But that ice cream is good!" Tony whines. "And being that I pay for all this..."

"Nuh UH UH UH." Bucky holds up his hand. "You do NOT play the rich card. You need to play the pitiful man-child card, and I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Tony defends. 

"Then why don't you?"

Tony pauses at those words and looks away a bit. He had been caught off guard and really needed to think about it. Clint whistled lowly and raised an eyebrow. 

"Now that's what you call sexual tension." He chuckled. Sam held back from full out laughing because he was standing next to Steve, who was stern 85% of the time. Steve shook his head. Bucky raised an eyebrow in question as he continues to make a bowl of fresh fruit for him. 

"Why don't you?" He asked a bit softer. 

"I don't know..." He looks down.

"Let's face it guys. Tony's more of a dumpster fire than me." Clint laughs. 

Tony is done. All he wanted was a snack and now he's getting mocked and derided! "I don't need this. All I wanted was a nice bowl of ice cream, and now..." He gets up and walks out.

Bucky hesitates from his chopping. "Really guys?"

"Dude. You started it." Clint shrugs. "And you know I can't help it."

Bucky grabs the bowl and walks down to Tony's shop. Tony is just sitting on his chair, eyes on the floor. "Hey, doll. You ok?" 

"Do you really think I don't take care of myself? Am I a dumpster fire?"

Bucky stands with the bowl in his hand in the middle of the lab, a few feet from Bucky. Dum-E and Butterfingers come to greet him, whirling their claws. You waves from across the room. Tony remains staring at the ground.. 

"No you are not a dumpster fire. You should know by now not to listen to half the stuff Clint says, Doll." He speaks softly to Tony, knowing how he gets when his emotions act up. Knowing there could be a possible panic attack. "You can take care of yourself, I just believe you need a bit of help. We all do sometimes. Even I needed help..." He smiled a bit, carefully walking over. Tony stops completely, hearing that last sentence from Bucky. 

Bucky never talked too much about what Hydra had done to him. Tony knew most from records and things. But to hear Bucky acknowledge that even he needed help, made him realize Bucky may have just been right. He looked up at Bucky with slightly watery eyes.

"Will you help me without making it a production? I know I'm Tony Stark, and everything is a production for me. But I NEED to be able to take care of myself. I don't need Howard laughing at me from hell. And I know I'm Tony Stark and I have no soul, but it hurts sometimes. And sometimes I just get caught up in work..." Tony knows he's rambling. 

"Honey." Bucky says gently. "I'm sorry. I know this is a sensitive spot, and it's my fault. If you eat this whole bowl of fruit, I'll carry you up to bed and wear you out so you sleep."

Tony never ate faster in his life. 

A while later, they are lying in bed, totally wrung out. Tony sticks his head under Bucky's chin, and Bucky makes a sound. Tony smirks, repeating Bucky's words this morning. "Did you just moan?"

Bucky wraps his arms around Tony and rests his chin on Tony's head, smiling. "Maybe I did, Stark. Maybe I did." He rubs Tony's back soothingly and presses a kiss to the soft brown curls, messed up from their previous activity. Tony smiled at Bucky's soft side, enjoying that he was one of the few would could see him so calm like this. He relaxed against Bucky's chest.


End file.
